


A Big Deal in the Rebellion

by sevenofspade



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Leia and Luke get into a prank fight.





	A Big Deal in the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Big Deal in the Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452109) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



A month or so after the Death's Star destruction, Leia was having breakfast when Luke showed up in his underwear. Leia almost choked on her caf from laugher.

Luke slammed his tray in front of her. "Did you do this?"

"I had nothing to do with this," Leia said. She had a feeling the smile stuck to her face was undermining the truth of her words -- she had had no idea anyone was going to steal Luke's uniforms, although in retrospect it seemed obvious someone would, knowing the Rebellion.

Luke briefly narrowed his eyes, but soon they were talking about something else. The breakfast reminded Luke of something from Tatooine and he tried to explain to Leia where the cooks had gone wrong.

Leia spent the morning talking to Evaan about the current status of the Aderaanian diaspora. In the early afternoon, she worked on plasma canon realignment, until Luke waved her over to the other side of the hangar.

"Hey," Leia said.

"Hey," Luke replied. "Listen, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

Luke handed her a jet pack. "We lost an atmospheric mail buoy. Someone needs to go up in the stratosphere and look for it."

"Sure." Leia accepted the jetpack. Luke helped her put it on and told her the buoy's last known coordinates.

He left, because he had to do repairs on his fighter. Leia waved him off. She could handle her jetpack alone; Sabine had told her how do that, among other things. She allowed herself a faint smile at the memories.

She made her way to the equipment storage to grab a helmet and an altimeter-coordinate, slapped both on and went to the mouth of the hangar. 

She took a deep breath. She kicked at the ground and took off, launching herself into the sky. Clouds had begun to gather. If she hurried, she might make it above the cloud line before it began to rain.

The sky above the clouds was bright and clear, a vibrant shade of blue.

The buoy's coordinates weren't too far, so she did a loop or two before getting there. The buoy wasn't there, which was only to be excepted. She began looking for it.

She looked and she looked and she looked and she looked and she looked. She found nothing. Once the sun had dipped below the clouds, luminosity was too bad for her to keep looking so she began to return to base.

Once she was below cloud cover, she was rained on. The rain got into her helmet and into her clothes. By the time she landed, she was soaked all the way through and didn't even think of telling Luke she hadn't found his buoy before she went and took the longest and hottest shower she'd taken in a good long while.

It occurred to her, once she'd gotten out of the shower, as she was drying her hair and putting it up for the night, that she didn't even know what an atmospheric mail buoy looked like.

She looked it up on the holonet.

There was no such thing as an atmospheric mail buoy. _That little bastard_!

She spent the rest of the evening figuring out how to get him back.

The next morning, at breakfast, she told Luke she hadn't found his buoy and she get right back to looking for it. She left breakfast early. For today, she took a more powerful jetpack and dressed for the job.

She couldn't say she regretted getting out of dealing with The Alderaan issue for a day. 

She waited until she heard Luke get assigned plasma canon realignment duty. Then, she returned to the base through the other hangar and went to his room.

The dorm was empty. Luke's bunk was easy to find, plastered as it was with posters of various spaceships. His helmet was resting on his pillow. She took it and went to the bathroom. She was going to put toothpaste in the locking mechanism, but seeing Han's shaving cream on the sink, she had another idea.

She opened the helmet, took out the pad, covered the back of them with the shaving cream, then put the pad back, closed the helmet and put it back on Luke's pillow. She put Han's shaving cream back where she'd found it and exited the room, then the base, stopping by the cafeteria to grab some power bars along the way.

She flew around and ate her power bars -- in short, enjoyed her freedom -- until she saw Luke's ship pierce through the clouds.

She flew out to be level with him. He had shaving cream running all down his face and he couldn't see a thing. The shaving cream had turned into some sort of bubble spray slash mousse _thing_ that he was having trouble wiping away. She worried for a moment, but this was Luke. If anyone could fly a ship without seeing anything, it was him. She put herself in the blind spot of the ship so he wouldn't see her, but she could still keep an eye on him. Eventually, he righted the ship.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief and flew off.

She spent the rest of the day relaxing. once, she even took off her helmet briefly to expose her face to the sun.

When she returned that evening, Luke was still scrubbing the shaving cream by-product mousse from his cockpit. She felt bad. That was a bit too much for a simple prank -- maybe the shaving cream had been Chewie's? -- and if she ever pulled this prank again, she'd need to find something else. Whipped cream? No, spray cheese.

She was late for dinner, because there was still some paperwork that needed doing, even if she'd functionally been taking the day off. When she got there, Luke was complaining about the prank, seemingly unaware that she was the one behind it.

She decided not to tell him, just in case she needed -- or wanted, let's be honest -- to do it again.


End file.
